Malfoy Manor's Aftermath
by nowayback
Summary: Es ist die Nacht von Malfoy Manor aus Deathly Hollows  Was in Ron vorgeht und was mit Hermine passiert. Und wie alles weitergeht...


Da war man nun für einen Moment unachtsam und Sprach den Namen des dunklen Lords aus – schon wurde man überwältigt, gefangen genommen und zu dem Führer geschleppt, als wäre man das Abendessen eines Kannibalen.

In diesem Fall war es Malfoy Manor. Der Führer wäre in diesem Fall der, dessen Name nicht genannt werden darf, aber vorher hätten wir noch mit seinen Gefolgsleuten zu tun. Ich hatte es Harry gesagt, aber er wollte einfach nicht auf mich hören. Man sollte dem dunklen Lord Respekt gegenüber bringen – sonst hätte man verloren.

Die Malfoy's, Lestrange und die wild gewordenen Snatcher behandelten uns nicht gerade wie

Hochsicherheitsware. Mein Kiefer schmerzte, Blut rann meinen rechten Mundwinkel hinunter. Die Fesseln schnürten das Blut in meinen Handgelenken ab, meine Hände fühlten sich taub an.

Ich atmete auf.

„Die Gefangenen müssen in den Keller, während ich überlege, was zu tun ist!", sprach Lestrange und lies keine Widerworte zu.

Wir hätten Zeit uns zu befreien, Zeit, um von hier abzuhauen.

„Greyback, bring die Gefangenen in den Keller.", befahl die Hausherrin Narcissa.

„Wartet… alle, … alle, bis auf das Schlammblut.", sprach Bellatrix.

Greyback grunzte voller Freude. Hermine wich jede Farbe aus dem Gesicht.

„NEIN!", schrie ich. „Ihr könnt mich haben, nehmt mich!" Ich versuchte mich los zu reißen, aber die Fesseln schnürten sich nur noch enger um meine Handgelenke. Im nächsten Moment traf mich ein harter Schlag ins Gesicht. „Wenn sie während der Befragung stirbt, nehme ich dich als nächstes.", sagte Bellatrix. „Schließlich bist du ein Blutsverräter. Du stehst gleich als nächstes auf meiner Liste.", sie grinste.

Wir wurden nach unten geschliffen. Ich versuchte mich zu befreien. Doch alles was ich aus dem Augenwinkel sehen konnte, war, wie Hermine an ihren Haaren gezogen wurde.

"Wenn ihr fertig mit ihr seid, sagt es mir.", grinste Greyback und schliff uns die Treppen nach der Kellertür hinunter.

Die nächsten Minuten waren die Hölle für mich. Wir konnten zwar weitere Gefangene ausmachen, wie Luna und den Zauberstabmacher… aber Hermines Schreie drangen vor bis zu dem Keller.

„HERMINE!"

„Sei still Ron, wir müssen einen Weg finden,…"

„HERMINE! HERMINE!"

„Ich frage dich noch einmal! Wo habt ihr dieses Schwert her? Woher?"

„Wir haben es gefunden – wir haben es gefunden – BITTE!", Hermine schrie ein weiteres mal.

„Du lügst, dreckiges Schlammblut, das weiß ich! Ihr wart in meinem Verlies in Gringotts! Sag die Wahrheit, sag die Wahrheit!"

Ein weiterer furchtbarer Schrei erfüllte den Raum.

Jedes mal stellten sich meine Nackenhaare auf und meine Wut wuchs und wuchs. Ich hielt es nicht mehr aus. Mein Herz zerbrach jedes Mal, als ich einen weiteren Schrei hören konnte. Ich hoffe es ist noch nicht zu spät. Ich wollte ihr noch so viel sagen, ihr sagen was sie mir bedeutet...

Nach ein paar Sekunden verstummten Hermines Schreie und lautes Schluchzen war zu hören.

„Holt den Verräter!", befahl Lestrange und ich zitterte. Ich konnte Hermine immer noch hören, das heißt, sie wäre am Leben.

Ich wurde unsanft nach oben gezerrt. Ich atmete erleichtert auf, als ich Hermine auf einem Stuhl sitzen sah. Beide Arme und Beine an einen Stuhl gefesselt. Als ich sie von vorne zu sehen bekam, lief es mir kalt den Rücken herunter.

„WAS HABT IHR MIT IHR GEMACHT?", schrie ich, ich konnte mich nicht mehr halten.

Ihre Robe war ihr halb vom Körper gerissen worden, tiefe Kratzer schürften sich über ihre Arme und ihre Augen waren so rot wie nie. Sie weinte bitterlich.

„Hermine, ich bin bei dir!" Doch sie wollte nicht, dass ich sie sehe sah und sah betreten zu Boden. Die Haare hingen ihr ins Gesicht.

„Und wie du das bist!", Bellatrix lachte hämisch. Ich wurde an einen ähnlichen Stuhl gefesselt und konnte mich nicht mehr bewegen. „Da sie uns nicht verraten hat, woher ihr das Schwert habt, wirst du es tun."

„Warum sollte ich das?"

„Greyback… Ich glaube wir sind fertig mit ihr."


End file.
